


Key to His Lock

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Flirting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt # 366: Lock and Key.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Key to His Lock

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt # 366: Lock and Key.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Key to His Lock

~

“Aren’t you glad you threw this party now, Neville?” 

Smiling at Luna, Neville nodded. “You were right. This was a fun idea. And everyone seems to be having a good time.” 

“Of course we are.” Ginny, hand in hand with Dean, grinned. “How could we not? This is the perfect party house.” 

“It is,” said Draco smoothly. “Although I’m curious what you have behind lock and key in that cabinet in the living room.” 

Neville blinked at Draco. “That’s Grandmother’s collection of family recipes, actually.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Family recipes?”

“Yes. You know, trifle, shortbread—”

“Right.” Draco smirked. “Recipes.” 

~

Throughout the evening, Draco chatted with everyone, especially Ginny. When he wasn’t talking, he lingered by the cabinet, trying the handle, frowning when it remained secured under lock and key. 

Neville smirked. No one was breaking into that cabinet. Augusta Longbottom’s wards were legendary for a reason.

After everyone left, Draco lingered. 

Neville, tired, finally said, “Well, goodnight, Draco—”

Draco huffed. “It’s driving me mad, Longbottom.” 

Neville frowned. “What is?” 

“You know what!”

The cabinet? Neville sighed, taking pity. “Okay. But you’ll be bored.” 

“Bored?” Draco frowned. “Doubtful.”

“You will.” 

Draco stepped smoothly forward. “I’ll be the judge of that.” 

~

Neville shrugged. “Fine. I’ll show you.” 

“Thank Salazar,” Draco groaned, dropping to his knees. 

Neville froze. “What are you doing?”

“Awaiting instructions.”

“I…what?” 

Draco stood. “Too bold?” 

“I’m not sure what’s happening here, Draco, but you’ll need to tell me exactly what you’re talking about, because I’m lost.” 

Draco’s eyebrow went up. “I’m talking about what’s hidden under lock and key in that cabinet. I know what’s there, and I want you to use them on me.” 

Neville blinked. “Erm, okay. If you come back tomorrow—”

“No, I’m desperate, I must know now!” And lunging forward, Draco kissed Neville.

~

At the touch of Draco’s lips, Neville froze, but not for long. Draco’s mouth was intoxicating, and soon, he was kissing back, sliding his tongue deep and moaning as the kiss deepened.

“Bed?” Draco gasped. 

Nodding, Neville grabbed Draco’s arm, dragging him towards his bedroom. Pushing Draco onto the bed, he climbed in after him and they resumed kissing. 

They ripped at each other’s clothes, until Draco drew his wand and Banished them. He smirked up at Neville. “Shouldn’t you Summon what’s under lock and key now?” 

Neville frowned. “Why? I think we’re doing fine.” 

“I like how you think.” 

~

Neville tried to take his time with Draco, but Draco wasn’t having it, urging him on until Neville pressed inside him. He moved in and out of Draco with smooth strokes as long as he could, but eventually he had to speed up, fucking him with short, staccato thrusts until Draco came shouting. 

Following close behind, Neville managed a few more thrusts until he, too, was coming, spilling inside Draco. 

Draco, on his back, sighed. “Can we try what’s under lock and key now?” he whined. 

Yawning, Neville said, “Okay, but it’s a bit early.”

“Never too early.” 

“We’ll see.” 

~

Draco looked down at the tray Neville placed before him. “What’s this?” 

Neville smiled. “Grandmother’s shortbread, her chocolate biscuits, and I even made some of her blueberry scones.” 

Blinking, Draco picked up a scone and ate some. “This _is_ good,” he said. 

Neville raised an eyebrow. “You seem surprised. What did you expect?” 

“I…” Draco’s cheeks were flushed. “I didn’t think you _actually_ kept recipes under lock and key. I thought—”

“Yes?” 

“I thought they were toys.” Draco cleared his throat. “Ginevra said you’re kinky, so—”

“Oh!” Neville gaped at him. “Those sorts of toys.” 

“Yes.” Draco groaned. “Fuck. Sorry.” 

~

Neville shook his head. “I can’t believe Ginny said I keep sex toys _in the living room_.” 

Draco buried his face in his hand. “Can we stop discussing it? I’m embarrassed enough, thanks.” 

“Can you imagine Grandmother’s reaction if she found sex toys alongside her recipes?” Neville laughed. 

Draco shifted. “I should go—”

“No! Don’t.” Neville drew Draco close, kissing him. “There’s something you should know.” 

“What? You lock up plant seeds, too?” 

Neville smirked. “No. But my sex toys _are_ under lock and key in that cabinet over there.” He pointed. 

Draco froze. 

“Shall we?” Neville purred. 

Draco nodded. 

~

His arse warmed by the flogger, Draco squirmed against the sheets. “Please,” he begged. 

“You want me to fuck you now?” Neville asked, caressing Draco’s bum. 

Draco twisted his head to look at Neville. “Yes!” 

“I thought you wanted me to use all the toys I have under lock and key?”

“Not all at the same time!” 

Neville grinned. “Point.” Moving slowly, he pressed inside Draco, startling a gasp. He rode Draco slowly, taking his time, balancing Draco on the edge until, finally, they both came. 

Afterwards, as Draco curled close, he smiled. “Best party ever.”

Neville had to agree. 

~


End file.
